In My Head
by anneryn7
Summary: Caroline takes Bonnie out dancing. They run into a certain pair of Original vampire brothers, one of which has a crush on our favorite witch. Mostly fluff. Bonlijah, Klaroline


**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE  
Credit: "In My Head" – Jason DeRulo**

_~*.*~  
Everyone's looking for love, oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh.  
You ain't gon' find it dancing with him, no.  
I got a better solution for you girl, oh.  
Just leave with me, now – say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher – I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

_ In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screamin', 'Ooh.'  
In my head – it's goin' down.  
In my head – it's goin' down.  
~*.*~_

I let Caroline help me get gussied up in my best club attire before whisking me away to come dancing with her tonight. I felt self-conscious at first, but I'm feeling steadily more confident. I've felt eyes on me since we got to the club. Caroline was dead set on taking me out and showing me a good time. I didn't have any reasons to object, so I went along with it. It's been a long while since I've gone out to do anything fun without worrying about some big bad coming to town or the world crashing down. I'm going to enjoy myself tonight.

"You look hot. Stop worrying about it and come dance with me." Caroline pulled me onto the dance-floor. Once we were successfully dead-center of the moving mass of bodies, she moved a hand to my hip and got behind me. She started grinding and moved my hips with hers. I laughed. "Don't even think about making me dance alone." She yelled in my ear, over the pulse of music.

We danced against each other for awhile, before I felt her move away. I turned and saw Klaus smiling and offering her his hand. She looked over at me and I nodded. I shooed them away with my hands. They deserve some time together. They're trying to figure things out, still. Especially since Tyler decided he needed to do some soul-searching without any distractions, including Caroline.

I jumped and turned around when I felt a hand on my waist. I looked up to see Elijah. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up.

"Of course you would be here," I breathed.

"Even my brother needs a wing-man." Elijah smiled. I felt butterflies fly around my stomach. "May I have this dance?" He asked, bringing his mouth to my ear. I tried to ignore the shivers his touch sent down my spine. I looked up at him, trying to play it cool.

"I would love to." I nodded, lamely. I mentally kicked myself. The Original makes me nervous. He held me closer to his body and I let him lead the dance. He moves with a surprising grace. Not that I ever doubted his dancing ability, but it's really hard to see Elijah fitting in with people dropping it like it's hot.

"Relax Miss Bennett," he whispered. I looked up at him, embarrassed that he could read me so easily.

"You make me nervous, Elijah." I admitted. He chuckled.

"Really? Pray tell." He kept gazing down at me. I tried to loosen up and let my body move with his. I've never been great with dancing. I feel awkward.

"You're obviously attractive. You seem to be one of the only men I know that tries to prove that chivalry isn't dead, yet. It doesn't help that I'm all too aware of how powerful you are." I confessed.

"That intimates you?" He assumed. I bit my lip but decided not to answer him. He stopped moving and took my hand, instead. He led me off of the dance-floor and over to the bar. "What would you like?" He asked me.

"Surprise me." I asked. Elijah ordered two glasses of wine. The bartender poured them and handed them over. "Thank you." I took the glass and sipped it. Elijah paid the man and I slipped a few dollars into his tip jar. Elijah motioned for me to follow him. We took seats at the end of the bar, for a little privacy.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me." He cleared the air.

"Oh?"

"I won't harm you."

"No offense, but I've heard that before."

"Circumstances are different now, and I think you know that. As for the attractiveness, I'm not alone in that department." He cupped my face. My eyes fluttered closed under his gaze. He's flirting with me and I like it.

"You think I'm attractive." I repeated. He smiled.

"I know that you are _stunning_, Miss Bennett."

"Bonnie," I corrected him, my eyes open, once more. I took another nervous sip of my wine.

"I think it's safe to say that you're no stranger to being powerful, yourself."

"Did you know we were coming tonight?" I asked him.

"Caroline may have mentioned that she was taking you out tonight to Niklaus."

"And you just happened to tag along because...?"

"I wanted to see you." He said simply.

"And why did –" I started to ask when he cut me off by kissing. I gripped his shoulders and kissed him back. It's intoxicating and refreshing. He pulled away and I stared at him, still tangled up with him. "Wow," I breathed.

"I want you, Bonnie." Elijah admitted. I looked at him and drained my glass.

"You came here because you want to sleep with me?"

"I want to spend time with you. I'm old-fashioned. You said so yourself. I want to see if we could blossom into something and I'm willing to put in the time. I'm an extremely patient man." He admitted. I didn't know what to say. Did he really just say that? Is this really happening? "If you're not interested, I'll leave." He said, simply.

"I-I'm interested." I told him. My love life has been completely nonexistent since Jeremy. It would be nice to date someone older, more mature. He smiled. I got off of my stool and walked over to Elijah. I leaned in and kissed him. He picked me up and set me on his lap. I'm not sure how long we locked lips for, but we didn't break apart until someone cleared their throat behind us. I looked and saw Caroline and Klaus smirked. Something tells me that they were both in on this, but I can't seem to bring myself to care.

"You two look cozy." Klaus noticed.

"Aren't they so cute?!" Caroline squealed. I laughed.

"As enjoyable as this is, maybe we should call it a night. Bonnie and I should talk – get to know one another better." Elijah suggested. His face is unreadable, but looks lighter, happier than normal. Klaus surprised me, by helping me off of Elijah's lap. Elijah got up and offered me his arm.

"We'll see you guys later." I smiled. This is nice. I have a feeling, this is just the beginning.

_~*.*~  
Some dudes know all the right things to say, eh.  
When it comes down to it, it's all a game, yeah.  
Get down to business and skip foreplay, eh, yeah…  
Just leave with me now – say the word and we'll go.  
(We can go.)_

_I'll be your teacher – I'll show you the ropes.  
(Show you the ropes…)  
You'll see a side of love, you've never known.  
I can see it goin' down – goin' down._

_ In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, you'll be screamin', 'Ooh!'  
In my head, it's goin' down.  
In my head, it's goin' down.  
In my head…  
~*.*~_

**A/N: Hey all, so this didn't plan out at all like I thought it would. Anywho, here's another one-shot for you guys. AND it just so happens to be the first K rated fic I have ever written. Lol. Reviews are love. And you guys are awesome. If you have any ideas for one-shots (especially if they involve my favorite characters), feel free to PM me.  
-Anneryn**


End file.
